


Rainy Day

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: #宜嘉# #时间轴混乱# #一辆垃圾车# #不要废话就是干#《Rainy Day》





	Rainy Day

微博@少年尔尔

王嘉尔睡得很深。

从国内连着两天赶完两场综艺再赶着飞机飞回韩国，一到宿舍埋进被堆满衣服的小房间里把自已扔在了地板上。

地板很硬，整个房间有淡淡的香水气息将人微醺得迷迷糊糊，雨点在窗外滴答滴答，盛夏的湿热被雨水冲刷地一点儿都没有了。这也是为什么他能在这个没有空调的房间里很快地睡着的原因。

这一切大概发生在他梦见他在和井柏然哥哥比腿长的时候。

“嘟 嘟 嘟 嘟 嘟”手机信息的声音持久而顽固地钻进王嘉尔的耳朵里，他本来想咬咬牙忽视后努力继续睡过去——"嘟 嘟 嘟"what'wrong！还不止两三条信息！这让他和梦里的井宝哥哥不得不约着下次再战。他挣扎着睁开一只眼睛捞起放在脑袋边上的手机，眯着散光的一只眼想看清楚到底是哪一个该死的——

『段宜恩…15条信息』

好嘛，这下两只眼睛都睁开了。经纪人哥哥说了今天有个团体的活动，他赶不上参加的时间直接回来休息就好了。所以这哥们儿是在比金子还贵重的放送时间里抽了风还是喝了排骨汤？！王嘉尔没有点开内容直接把手机摔在一边闭上眼睛打算继续睡一觉，再眯一会儿就好，一会儿…

一闭眼就是段宜恩咬着嘴唇不说话盯着他的样子。

阿西，王嘉尔生无可恋地坐起身体去抓手机，赶在手机变成黑屏之前点开了短信。

从最新一条开始浏览，最后这条是一个微笑表情。神经病阿浪费钱阿一条短信要多少韩币这哥不清楚嘛！接下来的十几条都是同一个表情。王嘉尔恼火地抓着头发一阵狂按，终于按到了第一条『我还喜欢你 不想分手了』

标点符号无，中文。

来不及吐槽说好的段宜恩不会写中文呢这究竟得拼音还是五笔阿，王嘉尔被短信的内容弄懵了。他烦躁地又在头发上抓了一把，再次把手机摔在了一旁。

段宜恩一个月前和他说了分手，那时候他刚从中国的综艺行程里回来，在冰箱里找了一条健达巧克力叼在嘴里吃，以为是一个玩笑，他笑嘻嘻地说“好呀”，把剩下的一半塞进了段宜恩的嘴里，段宜恩吃掉了帮他吹干了湿漉漉的头发，甚至还和他说了晚安关掉了markson房间里的灯。王嘉尔怎么也想不到他真的，从第二天开始，就搬离了markson的房间，对他进行了单方面的冷战。

段宜恩真是好样的。王嘉尔愤恨地想，在打歌、活动、签售时他还能和我愉快地搂搂抱抱，一下班就又成了一堵墙！王嘉尔觉得莫名其妙，可在繁忙的日程中他两个国家穿梭还要进行团体活动，偏偏团体活动中段宜恩又表现得无懈可击，队员们压根儿不知道他们俩已经分手了。bambam还一边看他根本听不懂的中国版拜托了冰箱一边装出来一副八婆脸地问：“Jackson哥你为什么在节目里一直说我却不提Mark哥呢？噢～咦～”

王嘉尔实在不清楚段宜恩的想法。他把bambam按在地上揍的时候某天仙心情很好地看着他俩笑。他在某一次下班路上像泄愤般当着那人的面幼稚地把手机上备注“爱心 Marky”改成了“段宜恩”，对方却不置可否地置若罔闻。这么不清不楚地，竟然已经一个月了。

王嘉尔放弃了思考，markson小房间里的香气是他和段宜恩身上同款的香水味道，窗外的雨淅淅沥沥地送来一些带着草木气息的凉风。他的脑袋混沌想不清原委，胸腔里混合着一点说不清道不明柔软的酸涩，四肢也提不起气力，就放任着懵懵懂懂的自己再次迷迷糊糊地睡过去。

这次没有做梦。

王嘉尔睡得很好，自然醒来的时候他发现自己在一个怀抱里。那人仗着只比他高一点儿就霸道地圈着他睡着，抱着自己的怀抱很暖，身上是和自己一样的香气，他像个puppy嗅一嗅闻到了一点脂粉味。

呀，段宜恩又没有卸妆就睡，真是不健康阿。他抬头看那人上妆之后更加精致的面孔，纤长的眼睫毛，高挺的鼻梁，红润的嘴唇…王嘉尔傻傻地看了一会儿带了点自豪地想，这是我家天仙阿真是我们got7的门面阿，然后忍不住在眼前的他尖尖的下巴上，亲了一下。

“醒了吗？嘎嘎”王嘉尔的头顶上传来段宜恩明显憋着笑意的声音的时候，他恨不得把自己的头塞进段宜恩的短袖里闷死自己算了，还能顺便感受一把他瘦削身体线条优美的腹肌！

“…Mark哥你们回来了”他还是抬起头小声地打了招呼。

段宜恩听着王嘉尔低哑的小烟嗓，依然不急不缓地叫了一声“嘎嘎”，就一直盯着刚醒来眼睛湿润的王嘉尔再也不说什么了。

在他温柔又强势的眼神里永远坚持不了三秒钟的王怂蛋迅速移开了目光，“…Marky”。

段宜恩被这一声昵称取悦了，他愉快看着王嘉尔偏过头露出的通红的耳尖起了恶作剧的心思，就靠近他紧紧贴着他的耳朵用气声说：“为什么叫我的名字不看着我呢，”他故意说得很慢，用舌头和嘴唇恶意地舔舐着耳廓的弧度和肉乎乎的耳垂，用力地弄出啧啧的声响“嘎嘎刚才是不是偷偷亲我了？现在在不好意思吗？”

王嘉尔感受到耳朵被绵长的热气蒸腾着，那人好听低沉的声音像咒语一样要他脸红心跳，耳朵清晰地感受到舌尖翻来覆去的搅弄，伴着唇瓣的厮磨让他禁不住浑身发抖。自己的敏感处被这样对待，刚睡醒的身体绵软无力更加使不出劲去推段宜恩，再加上一点被戳破的羞耻，只能把自己更深地缩到段宜恩的怀里企图减小自己的存在感。

“嘎嘎这么热情阿，想要了吗，”段宜恩把手指直接覆上了对方的欲望，隔着宽松的裤子轻轻揉了揉，就听到了王嘉尔急促的呼吸。他舔了舔嘴唇，手上用上了技巧，顺着柱身滑动的同时另一只手滑进了他腰侧揉捏，段宜恩用确定般的声音问“做吗？嘎嘎。”

做什么阿做！王嘉尔想大声去呵责他，“做…”刚出声的声音拖着浓浓的情欲，他很快地闭上了嘴，段宜恩轻笑了一声，他的手已经钻进了他的内裤，白皙的肤色映衬着他all black的服饰对比得直接而色情。

快感来的迅疾而凶猛。身上这个人掌握了他所有的弱点，一只手仔细地照顾着他阴茎和两侧的两颗，一只手偶尔用指甲划过乳尖，在乳头红肿得挺立时又如同瘙痒般轻轻地抚摸腰侧，反复地在他的肌肉上流连。他的吻断断续续地落在他的发顶上，在他闷哼出声时像是奖励地亲亲他的头发，这让王嘉尔逐渐不再控制自己舒服的呻吟。宽松的夏衣很快被脱净、丢弃在一边，他浑身赤裸地看着衣冠齐整的男人在他身上燃点起火种，逼着他去燃烧去炸裂。

当被用虎口粗暴得来回磨蹭着龟头时王嘉尔把腰更近得朝段宜恩的手里送去。在情事上他总是很坦诚，而对方更懂得在很短的时间内怎么让他溃不成军。段宜恩五指环着并拢用力撸动茎身并狠掐了一下他的囊袋时，王嘉尔尖叫着射了出来。

接下来的事情发生得理所当然，王嘉尔还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，段宜恩利落地穿过一堆衣服从床头柜抽屉里拿出了润滑油。Damn it！为什么这间没人住的房间里还有润滑油！王嘉尔痛苦得捂脸，在段宜恩沾满润滑油的手指探进自己体内时象征性得挣扎了一下，就开始自我催眠这瓶情趣润滑油是老天爷的意思没有这一瓶苦得是自己食色性也大概是这意思吧何哥哥是这样教自己的嘛算了anyway let's enjoy it。

很快，他就没空想这么多有的没的了。他的双腿被摆放成了适宜被操干的M型，后穴暴露在空气里含着段宜恩的四根手指，在他进出的手指里润滑剂不停被推进、挤出、滴落，甚至可以清晰地听到小穴和手指长时间地因为进出摩擦发出黏腻的“咕啾咕啾”的声音。段宜恩拉开了裤子的拉链，性器弹在王嘉尔的臀部，他的眼神变得暗沉而凶狠，没有了手指的小穴在肉眼下饥渴地吞吐着润滑油，淫靡地闪着亮色，他没让王嘉尔等太久，几乎是在下一秒，他挺动胯下把自己硕大的阳具顶了进去。王嘉尔在这一记重重地撞击下不受控制地轻微弹起，张开了嘴巴大口大口地呼吸着，将自己的手虚无地搭在了动作汹涌的人肩上。

段宜恩握着王嘉尔的膝盖，耸动着腰，大操大干了起来。经过润滑的肠壁湿润温暖，很久没经历欢爱的后穴肠肉层层缠着他的阴茎，绞着他咬着他，叫他在抽出一点后恨不得把睾丸都全部塞进去感受爱人内里的热情。王嘉尔浑身呈现着粉红色，刚射过精疲软的性器又颤颤巍巍地站起来，他柔软而顺从地躺在地上，眼角和眉梢都含着春意。他可以清楚地感觉到段宜恩的形状和他勃发上的青筋，实在是太大了。他被顶得后背发痛，小穴发麻，几乎觉得他平坦的腹肌下面就是段宜恩的凶器，像是一把大刀简直就要捅坏了他。在段宜恩喘息着叫他喊他的名字，更加用力地操他逼迫他快点喊他的名字，他用烟嗓甜腻地呻吟着，上气不接下气地被顶弄着叫唤：“哈…Marky…宜恩…哥哥…太大了…好痛阿好爽…哈…好棒…Marky…”他感受着灭顶的快感，丝毫不知道自己在叫嚷着些什么，喉咙里吐出的呻吟浪荡得让他全身发烫，被疼爱的感觉从他的下身沿着脊梁一直窜上天灵盖使他感到头皮发麻。

段宜恩满意地伏下身来与他接吻。他凑近他脸庞，亲昵地用鼻子蹭了一下他翘起的鼻尖，张开口咬了一下他的嘴唇，又积极地去尝他嘴里的味道。同时他的下身严丝合缝地嵌在他的里面，上翘的阳具角度刁钻地碾磨着性感点，仍然是不停地用灼热巨大的下身操办着他。

然而这个吻，这个吻让他迅速地红了眼睛——段宜恩的口腔里弥漫着咖啡的香气，他可能在结束放送后喝了一杯喜欢的美式冰咖啡；他的舌头缱绻得卷着他的，尖尖的虎牙磨着自己的唇角；有轻微的喘气喷吐在自己的鼻尖，充满着段宜恩身上的好闻的气息…太糟糕了——太糟糕了，这算什么?分手后还和前男友来一炮的余情难忘吗？还是生理冲动下互相的肉体抚慰？抑或是段天仙持脸行凶，他明明白白地知道只要是他，不管怎么样过分的要求我都不会拒绝他的。他甚至衣冠楚楚的只是露出他的鸡巴在操着我，而我呢，我像是被按在砧板上的一尾光溜溜的鱼。王嘉尔满怀酸涩地想，但这是一个月以来他第一次这样亲他，这场性事太像只是一场美妙的春梦。他把手臂挡在眼睛上，让眼泪偷偷地痛快地流出来。

段宜恩是知道身下这个人哭了的，他刚开始时没有在意。一个月多的时间没有做爱，他此时正在兴头上，王嘉尔的里面又紧又热爽得他下面都涨大了几分，他食隨知味地操着他，享受着下面的小穴销魂地包裹着他阴茎的滋味，他还能感受到在长时间的操弄下王嘉尔的后面流出了温热的肠液，润滑剂成了乳白色细碎的泡沫。而且在以往的情爱间，他也不止一次地把王嘉尔弄哭过，这是一种促进爱意的情趣——但他感受到王嘉尔抽泣声音越来越大时，他慌了手脚“嘎嘎，对不起我弄疼你了吗？你不要哭了嘎嘎，Oh my God,why r u crying？”

段宜恩尴尬得保持着插入的姿势，他开始用中文结结巴巴地和王嘉尔说话：“嘎嘎我…我不是故意…你不要哭了，我们不做了，不做你不哭，好吗？”他愧疚地去亲他的嘴巴、头发和脸颊，没想到王嘉尔却在他的亲吻下哭得更厉害了。

“太糟糕了你段宜恩…呜呜你这个人是世界上最坏的人 the worst one！说在一起的也是你说分手的也是你说复合的也是你现在把我脱光了按在地上做的还是你！…呜呜阿西我根本就是你的发泄玩具！Even not a sex partner，just only a sex toy！…为什么不理我…呜呜为什么说分手就分手…现在又这样对我…因为我太喜欢你了所以不珍惜吗…你就是仗着你好看仗着我喜欢你呜呜呜你好大我快被你干死了呜呜呜get away from me and go to fuck yourself！！！”王嘉尔一边哭着骂着说着乱七八糟混合着中文韩语英语表达自己的生气和伤心一边吃惊地感受到了段宜恩用他标志性高音笑着又进行新一轮对他的侵犯。

呜呜段宜恩果然是不会在乎一个sex toy的抗议，王嘉尔哭得委屈又可怜，还要在被顶着前列腺时控制不住得哑着他的烟嗓淫秽呻吟。他叫得嗓子都快要冒火，可身上这人好像不知魇足地想要他溺死在他制造的浓郁情欲下，他像是一舟很小的船，而在他身上到处作乱的人是汪洋恣肆的海，他只能攀附着段宜恩起起伏伏，用肉体去感知他在他身上掀起的惊天巨浪。段宜恩猛烈大力的操干让他觉得他根本不在意他说了什么。可紧接着他感受到段宜恩在他耳朵边温柔的舔吻“first of all，嘎嘎我不会亲一个没有生命的橡胶玩具，我不会爱上一个只解决生理需求的物体或者是人，it means我只对你，我的心，我的身体，我的所有反应，都是只对着你，”他低沉的音色从他的耳畔又转移到他的嘴唇，段宜恩用嘴唇描摹着他的唇线，伸进他嘴里的舌头带出来了一根银丝，在他离开的渐远的漂亮脸庞下拉长然后断掉。王嘉尔被眼前的情色画面冲击得头脑炽热，又昏沉沉地听着段宜恩的告白，“好吧，我承认我嫉妒了。”段宜恩咬着他胸前红樱，尖利的虎牙像是要把他粉色的乳尖咬破，痛得他有了几分清明：“嫉妒什么？”段宜恩不说话，用指头揉捻他变得深红的乳头，更把王嘉尔的腿缠上自己的腰，让他的性器能更深地操进他的身体里。

“哈阿…疼…Marky好舒服。”王嘉尔直白地呻吟让段宜恩受到鼓励般地挺动腰身，将自己的阴茎向被操得松软的后穴里狠狠插进去。“…我嫉妒，你身边总是有这男人那男人，清潭洞交际花Jackson已经让我吃了好多醋，现在的王嘉尔在中国还认识了好多我不认识的人…我很害怕又很没有信心你会一直爱着我…所以我说分手了，希望你…”他喘了一口气，语气变得酸溜溜地从背后抱起王嘉尔的肩胛骨，让王嘉尔可以坐在他的身上，这让他的性器进入了一个前所未有的深度，王嘉尔不得不紧紧地按住了他的肩膀“希望你能够明确你爱我，你不想失去我，”他往上顶弄着，看着王嘉尔因为快感而失神的面孔又拼尽全力努力聆听着他的样子，“嘎嘎你说我不喜欢你，不珍惜你，不是的，我爱你。比你想象中的我还要更爱你。你看着别人时我都快嫉妒得发狂了，你只看着我就好了，像现在这样一直只看着我就好了，虽然看你哭成这样我会忍不住更想要把你欺负得更厉害一点…但想到这样的样子只能被我看到，我好像可以接受你为了我们团队出去活动了…但是这不是妥协，是因为我想我应该更加努力地，去爱你。每一天看着你，每一次干你，和你在一起的每一秒，我都爱你。I love u，everyday ,every second,every moment.”

王嘉尔可以发誓，他从没听过段宜恩一次性讲这么多的话。几乎是在听清段宜恩表白的同时被粗大的阳具死死抵住了前列腺，王嘉尔射了出来。他毛孔战栗身体痉挛地坐在段宜恩的性器上，搂着段宜恩的脑袋，哭泣着，呻吟着，他低下头胡乱地亲着拥抱着他安抚着他的人。看着段宜恩汗湿的头发和面容，闪烁着光亮，好看的像一个自带圣光的天使。他的精液小股小股地喷洒出来，溅得段宜恩的衣服和裤子上都是。段宜恩抱着他，把还没发泄的性器从他的后穴里小心地拔出，亲了亲他的脸庞，“你不是我的sex toy，你是我的爱人。我和你在一起不是为了我自己一个人的sexual pleasure.如果你不喜欢的话，I can do it myself.”正当他站起身来，想穿好裤子去厕所里自己解决时，王嘉尔急忙地慌乱地用嘴含住了他的下面。

“Marky，不要离开我…”他用嘴取悦着段宜恩的下体含含糊糊地说着，在说话时流出了一点口水弄湿了一小块地板，这让他觉得自己脸都快红了。男人下面浓重的腥膻味并不好闻，整张嘴根本塞不下粗壮的阳具，这令他的下颚酸软，并且分泌出了更多的唾液。为了段宜恩，自己也什么都要努力去做才行。王嘉尔吞咽着，开始吞吐段宜恩的巨大模仿着性交的动作。

这是他第一次为段宜恩口交。段宜恩总是好脾气地接受他的拒绝，满足了他以后再草草地疏解自己的欲望。他是世界上最温柔的情人，他是世界上唯一的，他想要和他一辈子的人。

段宜恩看着跪在地上努力吞吐着他的欲望的王嘉尔。他不着片缕，小穴红肿，肠肉外翻，股间还流淌着肠液和润滑剂；他紧张地观察着自己的表情，大而圆的明亮眼睛里是对他满满的依恋和爱意；他的嘴里含着他的阳具，避开牙齿，小心翼翼地用舌头包裹着着他上下滑动着，青涩地吸吮着他的龟头；因为他尺寸的缘故，他用两只手费劲地撸动着露在嘴外的阴茎部分还轻轻地转动他沉甸甸的两颗精囊。段宜恩作为男人的自尊被极大的满足了，王嘉尔无视掉里兜突起的下巴自诩是队内最man的wild&sexy的成员为了他做到了这个份上，他很难说清楚王嘉尔是有多爱他。他将王嘉尔的头颅更近地按向自己的下体，王嘉尔停顿了一下，很快地适应后继续吮吸起他的性器，他开始小幅度地抽插起他的口腔，在生理快感里还注意着避免伤害他的喉咙。嘴里的温度高热，口水湿润又充沛，殷红的舌头时不时露出舔舐着段宜恩壮硕的阳具。王嘉尔的肌肉绷起轻轻地颤抖着，他看起来既阳光又健美却为了他在做着俗世淫荡的情事。裸露着的身体还带着高潮后的粉色映衬着他的脸通红，显得纯真却诱惑，段宜恩盯着他性感的爱人爽得摇摆起了腰肢。在即将射精前他的性器暴涨，想退出王嘉尔的嘴时，王嘉尔快速地吸了一口，用牙齿极轻地磨蹭了一下段宜恩的铃口。段宜恩倒吸一口气在王嘉尔的嘴里直接缴械投降。王嘉尔皱着眉头吞了下去，却又被呛到滴出一些白浊在脸上。段宜恩看着他的动作，有一瞬间的怔忡。

他抱住段宜恩的腿，像一只摇着尾巴撒娇的金毛puppy，“Marky想怎么对我，都是可以的哟。我听得很明白了，别的人不能和段宜恩比。不管是Jackson还是王嘉尔，也不管是在韩国还是在中国，无论在哪儿，段宜恩才是我最重要最喜欢的人。因为我爱你，I love u，everyday，every second，every moment."

段宜恩听着王嘉尔爱的歌颂觉得下腹又热了起来，脚下的那人光着身体在撒娇还不自知危险。那，再做一次，也是可以的吧。

果断马干脆地把王puppy翻了个身，在那人还没来得及思考前用着后入的姿势又开始了第二轮的性爱。又一场雨落下来，遮盖住充斥着隐约的呻吟和肉体拍击声音的一室旖旎。

每时每刻都想让你知道，无时无刻不想让你知道。关于“我爱你”，这件隆重而微小的事情。


End file.
